Lullaby
by HollowedLover1379
Summary: 'This is my lullaby, where I've been beaten down and brought back up. This is my lullaby and you'll never get me down again.' -Auslly- Rated M for mature scenes.
1. Chapter 1

I

* * *

_**Love is like war: easy to begin but very hard to stop.**_

_**H. L. Mencken**_

* * *

I won't lie when I say it was hard to lose my best friend, but it hurt even more when he dragged me down in to my depressive state of mind. I will not lie when I say watching him hurt me killed me on the inside, but I also won't lie when I say he's the only reason I cut. I can't lie when I proclaim the only reason I'm driven by suicidal thoughts is because my best friend had become my worst enemy.

And every day, I look at him and wonder: how could one person make me feel so useless?

I'm an average person with an average face. I am not considered attractive, but I'm not considered ugly. I have almond shaped eyes and they're brown. My mouth is small, but my lips are full, a scar running through it. I don't dress like the average teenager; I dress like I have no money or not home. I'm a lonely person; I thrive for someone to love me. I know, it sounds desperate, but you'd understand if you were ever hurt.

I could look into any mirror and think I'm not pretty enough for someone to love me. I'm no longer that strong girl everyone once knew. Deep down, I hurt more than most people, I was hurt by the ones I loved. He used that against me, _**they**_ used it against me. I've never met my real parents and they found ways to make me feel it was my fault. I know it isn't, but I don't believe it. It had become an incredulous thought for me to believe my parents didn't want me because they weren't old enough. I did something wrong and I know it.

I know it very well.

What do I have to do, to get someone to love me? Is it possible, or am I having wishful thinking. I don't know, I'm just hurt and I don't know what to do anymore.

* * *

School is just a dreadful place to be at. I'm in a world full of teenagers who didn't even like me, yet I tried so hard to make them like me. I'm a bad person for trying so? I know they didn't like me, but I couldn't help it, I was nice by nature, not by choice. Marino High had to be the key place to become a victim of bullying, if you ever made the wrong move.

I never did, it just started out of the blue.

I moved quickly through the halls, wanting to go see my science mark before I went off to first period. I was a top student, and had always been, even though I've been through rough patches in my life, like my parents giving me up.

Well, I'm not sure about that, that part of my life was kind of hazy.

Although I've been through so much, I've never given up. I'd study to my fullest, with my best friend's encouragement – my _**ex**_-best friend. It's hard to believe that I miss that one person, yet he's caused me so much despair in my life. I've been through so many things in my life, yet, I find it hard to believe I'm still standing here today.

I guess you could say music has kept me here.

I finally reached the science room and my eyes scanned the paper for my mark. I sighed in relief; it was the highest mark in the class. Without a great deal of satisfaction, I turned on my heel to leave. As I was walking, a group of five people made it down the hall. The tallest was a redhead, eating a large ham, and I was sure he pulled it out of his bag.

Another was a small Latina female, she was yelling at the redhead, using very much vibrant words. Another one was a caramel skinned girl, holding a blond boy's hand as they ventured through the halls together, giggling with each other. The last was a blonde female and she looked pretty out of place with them. She wouldn't talk to any of them at all, it was the same every day, but when she saw me… and like that, she caught my eye as I walked on.

Stopping in front of me, who also caused her little group to stop, and she hugged me tightly. I felt awkward because I never hugged her back or attempted to talk to her like she did for me. Pulling back, she gave me the brightest smile, one I was unable to return. "Ally, how are you? Is your morning good?" she asked me loudly.

I received much unwanted attention from everyone in the halls and when I turned my head, I was met with someone's glower. Flinching, I nodded and tried to move away from her, but she wouldn't let me walk away. "Ally, you should eat lunch with us, I'd sure be happier if you did," she told me.

Don't get me wrong, there was nothing wrong with her. The only thing that I found wrong with her was that she was new this year and knew nothing about my past. And very much so, his glower darkened at the back of my head. "Cassidy, leave her be, she's not worth our time," I heard the boy's girlfriend say.

Or they're all better known as Austin, Kira, Trish and Dez. Dez, I had no problem with, to this day, he stilled tried to contact me to ask what happened between everyone else and I. I never had the heart to answer him nor did I talk out of class. Trish was the Latina, and I was sure she hated my guts now. I never did know why, but I was sure she did. Kira was Austin's girlfriend and I never liked her, so I partially blamed her for the reason Austin and I stopped talking.

Austin was my ex-best friend. I was so close to him and Trish as kids, but when grade ten came, he and Trish stopped talking to me and began making fun of me, using such crude words my way. It hurt, but I made sure not to show it.

Cassidy rolled her blue eyes and glanced back at me. I was sure she had told Kira something, for the girl looked absolutely offended. "Alright, I will eat lunch with you, _**again**_**.** See you in Pre-Calculus, English and Spanish, Ally."

She waved me bye and walked off with her friends. I faintly heard Austin ask her why she associated with freaks like me and that seriously killed me. I sighed and continued walking to my first class, still wondering what I had done wrong to them all.

* * *

My first class just seemed to be drowned with people who hated me for absolutely no reason, Austin, Kira and Trish included, along with Dez and Cassidy (but they didn't hate me). I had sat in the front, away from them all, but I swear, Cassidy just never gives up. She had taken a seat beside me and everyone had gasped, as if it were a poisonous thing.

Instead of reacting in a way that she could be considered a bitch, she had ignored everyone, including her friends, and took everything out to write. I knew she was an A+ student, like me in a way. She had grades just below mine, but you'd never think she was. She was in a band and had the personality of a spunky teen who did absolutely nothing.

But since she had sat beside me, her friends had to just sit _**around**_ us. Honestly, feeling three of four of their glares burn holes into my back distracted me from listening. I was more worried about what would happen if I did one wrong thing rather being cautious of my grades. It had distracted me so much that I hadn't realized the teacher had called upon me. Cassidy tapped my arm repeatedly and I looked at her. "Mr. Mackle called you," she whispered to me.

I jumped out of my skin and looked at him, apologizing profusely. He sighed and raised his hand in the air, shaking his head slightly. He went back to his lesson without further ado and I felt someone poke me. I turned around slightly and found Kira giving me a smug smile. I was tempted to turn around and go back to listening, but she pulled on Austin's shirt collar, kissing him hotly. I felt my face burn with rage as I turned around to ignore her and Trish's laughter.

Whereas I wanted to cuss her off, even punch her, I had no guts. But Cassidy, on the other hand, had many. "Okay, Kira, we get it. You want to prove how much of a bitch you can be. Congratulations, do you want a consolation prize?" she hissed.

Everyone knew that Kira and Cassidy didn't like each other; maybe it was because Cassidy was Austin's cousin and could possibly influence his decisions without thinking. I had met Cassidy less than three years ago, when Austin and I still talked. Actually, I knew all of Austin's family, but I didn't speak to them anymore. I guess when the son of the family hates me; I am going to assume they all do, even though I'm sure it's not true.

Kira scowled at the blonde and rolled her eyes. I sighed and slunk a bit lower into my chair. I slightly prayed that someone would understand my problems and comfort me, but no one knew how deep the depression went, not even Cassidy, and I swear she loved to pry into my life.

I lightly ran my fingers over my scarred wrists before quickly covering them with my oversized sweater. I glanced at Cassidy from the corner of my eye, but she was looking at the board intently. I breathed out a breath of relief, she didn't see them.

* * *

I always sat in the same spot in the cafeteria, the far end where the door led to the football field. I put my brown paper bagged lunch on the table and pulled out a tuna sandwich with pickles in it. I loved pickles more than anything, no one knew how much I loved them, no one but... _why hurt even yourself more, Ally? Forget about him, he's nothing to you,_ I thought slightly distressed. I pulled out a ratty old brown notebook and put it in front of me.

I lightly ran my fingers over it, placing my sandwich to the side. I grabbed a pen and opened the book to a blank page. I put the tip down, prepared to write, but nothing. It wasn't odd; I haven't been inspired to write in two years. Funny, when I turned fifteen, my world crashed before me, on my own birthday. I'm seventeen going on eighteen in five months, yet I'm still holding that entire burden on my heart.

I closed the book quickly and pushed it away from me. It fell off the table and onto one of the chairs. I grasped my hair tightly and hung my head down, crying. I was crying and I didn't know why. I have no self-awareness, so I'd be ideal to walk all over. I was crying for no reason, having no inspiration to write isn't something that should make me cry. "Is this seat taken?"

I looked up, sniffling now. There was caramel skinned female looking down at me, holding my book in her hand. She had an eyebrow piercing and her eyes were a striking light brown. She frowning down at me and I realized that she was probably a bad girl. She had on black high rise skirt with a red crop that stopped above her belly button, which was pierced.

I shook my head slowly and she nodded, sitting down in front of me. She dropped my book before me and placed a bottle of Sprite on the table. "Can you believe this school? I am black, I know that. I have piercings, understood. But what I don't understand is that other black girl, what's her issue? I understand her boyfriend is hot and all, but why is she flaunting him around? It doesn't even look like he gives a fucking damn about her presence. She is just there," she told me. "I'm Zabi Collins, by the way. It's short for Zabriana, I like both, or Zabby."

I nodded and she sent me a small smile. Something told me she looked at Kira once and decided that she didn't like her. It was pretty funny actually, because most people like her, for no reason, just that she's pretty and stuff. Zabriana's face twisted up, as if she were disgusted. "That's her name? Kira, what a boring name, obviously her parents have no spunk." I giggled a bit, and then realized I had said that all out loud. "Who'd like _her_? She alone radiates arrogance and snobby. I wouldn't be surprised if she had a stick up her ass, unable to come down."

I laughed out loud and it made Zabriana smile even wider. I sent her back a small smile and she squealed. "You're absolutely _gorgeous_! I wish I looked like you," she pouted, "But of course, I still like my ethnic background and everything."

I smiled at her, but mainly it was out of shock. Yes, I smile when I'm shock; it's a habit, okay? "Thanks, I guess. No one ever calls me pretty. I'm Ally Dawson by the way," I told her.

She rolled her eyes and stuck out her hand for me to shake. I took it and she gave it a firm shake before pulling me across the table and flipping my hand over, so my wrist was facing her. She gave me a small smile of triumph. I tried to cover my exposed wrists but she wouldn't allow me. "Haha, I was right. Something about your posture told me you were unhappy. The minute I saw your book go flying off the table, I knew you were going to be my new friend. You're real, everyone else tries to merge into a group to fit in, except for that Cassidy girl, what she had said in English made me laugh," she told me, letting my wrist go.

I hadn't realized she was in my English, maybe I _was_ to engross with being watched by Austin, Kira and Trish. "Oh, you're in the English class?" I asked her.

She nodded and grabbed my forgotten sandwich. She opened it and ripped one piece, giving the other to me. "Shit, I love tuna." She took a giant bite of the sandwich and smiled in pure bliss. "Yea, I'm in it. I was surprised that the blond boy was even glaring at you. When his girlfriend left the class for a while, his gaze softened at her back and he sighed, as if he were beating himself over something. But the Latina slapped him and he began arguing with her over something."

I looked at the table top. Austin had been looking at me as if he regretted something? No, that can't be true, he was the one who broke off the friendship, he's not supposed to feel guilty, and he had wanted that. I looked back up at Zabriana and she was giving me a look of shock. "Damn, he used to be your friend and he was your first love, wasn't he?" I bristled a bit, how'd she know? "Shit, that's some hard shit. You must still love him. How long have you known him?" she asked, shoving the rest of the sandwich in her mouth.

I nodded and took a small bite out of my sandwich. "All my life, I was born a year after him." This caused Zabriana to raise both brows in confusion. "He started kindergarten late, just to be with me."

I said the last one in a whisper and Zabriana sighed, looking at her black painted nails. "You know what? I'm going to change the subject; I don't want you to cry. I already like you." I gave her a grim, but thankful smile. "I'm from Canada; tell me a few things about Miami. And don't forget the malls. We're going one day, you need a new wardrobe."

I looked at her surprised. No one has ever stayed long enough to want me to tell them things, or even asked (well, demanded) that we'd be going shopping together. It long for it to hit me, but I realized she had insulted my choice in dressing, indirectly. I looked down at my outfit. I found nothing wrong with my plaid skirt, knee high socks, oversized sweater and brown wedges. "I like my style, hides the scars." She grimaced but said nothing. "Um, Miami International Mall is where I shop and this city is practically built on a beach. What is there to tell you?" I asked her.

She laughed a bit at my deadpanned voice and I smiled faintly. Someone laughed at what I had said. "First things first, you can hide scars without using such a… I can't describe how it looks, um, disastrous _outfits_. And second, you're right, a city built on a beach, what's there to tell? Show me some hotspots over weekend; I want to explore the city. I live with my nonna and nonno, they're easy going. You're going to meet them. And I want to meet your family. Are you adopted, live with your grandparents or with your parents?" she asked me, taking a sip out of her Sprite.

I shook my head and she tilted her head in confusion. "None, I'm a foster child. No one wants me. I was given up by my parents and adopted parents, actually," I told her.

She dropped her Sprite and it spilled all over the table. What really amazed me was that none had spilled on her. She shook her head and picked it up, grimacing at it. "Well, what a waste." She capped it and clasped her hands together. "Ally, wanna catch a movie this weekend?" she asked me.

I realized she had changed the subject, again and it made me wonder, what was with her and changing the subject? I cleared my throat and pushed my sandwich towards her, which she greedily ate. "What's with you and changing the subject?" I asked her.

She shrugged and finished off the last bits of her sandwich. "I'm not like that Cassidy girl, I won't pry until you're ready to speak, it's only fair," she told me honestly.

It touched my heart that she'd actually wait for me to speak up. I nodded and smiled. She returned it and cleared her throat. "Ally, I wasn't joking. Do you want to catch a movie with me this weekend?"

I laughed whole-heartedly and nodded. "Yea, that'd be cool."

She fist pumped the air and smirked. "Woo hoo! You're driving, if you can."

I nodded in understanding and we exchange addresses and numbers. I smiled softly to myself, I made a new friend. Soon, I was grimacing. Just how long would it last now?

* * *

**It's a new book… I've been writing some angst like books lately and I wanted to try an Austin&Ally one out. I will update BAHB tomorrow, no worries; I just needed to get this book off my chest, though. And I need a beta, anyone want to help out? Pretty please with cookies on top? :3 **

**R&R**

**HollowedLover1379**


	2. Chapter 2

II

* * *

_**Never be bullied into silence. Never allow yourself to be made a victim. Accept no one's definition of your life; define yourself.**_

_**Harvey Fierstein**_

* * *

I was nothing like Zabriana. We were different, in yet some ways, we were alike. I hated her style, she hated mine. But together, we liked pickles. I hated scary movies, she loved them. She hated love movies, I loved love movies. But together, we couldn't help but find our escape in music. She could play the piano, drums and guitar; I could play the piano and some other things, mainly the piano. She could sing and had the voice of an angel, I could sing, but I was driven no to.

So yes, I had many things in common with her, but we hated almost some things about each other. Overall, Zabby was a good person, I feel like I could trust her with almost everything. I've learned that she was _**really**_ picky with her choice in friends. She disliked the 'popular' crowd, but she knew she wouldn't fit in with the 'geeks' of the school. I had to tell her that I was one of the geeks in the school, as was Cassidy, and she looked befuddled. She didn't believe me until I showed her our marks.

Yet, she still chose to be my friend. She had been here for a week, and so far, she had somehow had gotten Cassidy to join us every lunch. Now, we were the three amigos, with them being the most talkative. So how did we end up here, in the movies, with Zabby pummeling Kira to the ground and Austin arguing with Cassidy, Trish yelling at me, Dez looking confused, and a security guard trying to usher us out?

Easy, it was just another bad Saturday.

* * *

I had awoken today to prepare for a movie and mall date Zabby, Cassidy and I had all planned together. It's been awhile since I've had any real friends, so this was all pretty awkward. I slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans with an oversized grey football sweater. I remember it being the sweater I had stolen from Austin back in the ninth grade when he was on the football team.

'_MOON'_ was written in large bold letters on the back of the sweater, and for some reason, it still smelled like him, a fresh summer's breeze, his favourite cologne. I hugged myself in the sweater before pulling on black ankle socks. Instead of going for my usual brown boots, I went for a pair of moccasins, slipping my feet in them quickly. "Brat, your friends are here!" I heard the foster mother, Helen, yells.

I ran down the stairs quickly and she looked at me distasteful. I looked in the foyer; Cassidy and Zabby were standing there. I smiled at him awkwardly and gave them a small wave. Zabby smirked and saluted me, whereas as Cassidy hugged me tightly. "You look nice, Ally," Cassidy told me.

I thanked her and looked at Zabby. I opened my mouth to say something, but Helen cut me off. "Nice? She looks terrible. Her hair is all knotted up and she still looks like a rat. Not to mention, she still has that charming boy's sweater. I can't believe he ever liked you as a friend, you're worthless," she said out loud.

Wow, what a blow to my self-esteem. Zabby looked between us and gave Helen a wide, fake smile. "Miss, I don't mean to be rude, but if you don't like her, throw her into another foster home. This is completely unnecessary, no need to bring her down," she told Helen.

Helen snorted and walked off. I knew she only kept me here for the money she'd be getting from the state. She was selfish, I knew that, and every other kid living here knew it too. Zabby scowled at her back, but I told her to leave it alone and that we should be going.

We walked to Cassidy's car, before we even got in; their eye's caught my dark blue convertible. Zabriana gasped, and Cassidy squealed. I didn't see anything nice about it. Some random man in a black suit approached me on my seventeenth birthday and handed me the keys to the car. I never took it to school, only drove it when I needed to work. But, I always had my keys with me, in my bag, because I never trusted Helen, she'd just sell it for money.

They looked at me with pleading eyes. I sighed and threw Cassidy my keys. She caught them and pocketed her own. Quickly, she unlocked the car and relaxed in the leather seat, smiling happily. Zabby took shotgun, hugging the leather seat, as if it were a baby, lovingly. I chuckled to myself and hopped in the back. Cassidy closed her door, Zabriana following suit, and put the key in the ignition. She smiled and buckled herself up, demanding that Zabby do the same.

Once we were all buckled in tightly, Cassidy drove out of the driveway, still smiling brightly. "Damn, Als," she said. My heart bloomed at the nickname. I haven't been called that in years. "Your car is…"

She had trailed off with a whistle and Zabby laughed, nodding in agreement. Soon, we made it to the mall and Cassidy parked the car beside a red Porsche. She looked confused as she looked out the window, so we peered out ourselves. I had the windows tinted black so no one could see me ever driving the car. A mop of blond hair looked at my car with great interest and his red headed friend followed him as they circled the car. I winced, damn. It was Austin and Dez. And they brought Kira and Trish along.

Cassidy looked back at me, and then glanced at my sweater. _Oh shit, if I leave the car with this sweater on, I'd be mocked._ She gestured for me to take it off and I shook my head. Zabby slipped off her sweater, leaving her in just black crop top. She handed me her skin sweater and I gratefully took it. I quickly slipped out of my sweater and put on Zabriana's sweater. Without thinking, I dropped my sweater on the car floor.

We took a deep breath and Cassidy walked out first. She left the door slightly ajar as she did. I was tempted to look out as Zabby did, but I curled up in a ball to hide myself. "Cassidy, did aunty buy you a new car?" Austin asked with sheer amazement.

I could just imagine how excited he looked, like a kid on Christmas day. His eyes were probably wide with excitement and mouth slightly ajar. I heard Cassidy chuckled and lightly pat my car. "No, Austin, I'm driving it for a friend," she said.

I could practically see Austin's lopsided grin. "I bet your friend is _loaded_. This car is _nice_," he said. "A BMW M6 convertible, I need to meet this person."

I winced, knowing that he wouldn't like me. Cassidy snorted and he made a noise of confusion. "What's wrong, Cassy? Doesn't this person want to meet him?" I heard Trish ask.

I saw Kira slip off the hood of Austin's car and walk towards mine. "She's smart," she said. Austin and Dez exclaimed with confusion 'She?' and Kira nodded, tapping on my window. I saw her smiling wickedly at me. Too bad she couldn't see me. "She tinted these windows black. You're so _smart_, Dawson. I guess as nerds are."

I could feel the air tense and Zabby got out of the car. "Listen here, Barbie Girl, you don't like her? Cool, leave her alone. Her life is none of your business. I suggest you stay out of it or you'll be dealing with me," Zabriana warned her in a dark tone.

I crawled to the other door and opened it. Slowly I came out and as soon as I did, Zabriana stepped in front of me. She closed her door and mine. Cassidy looked between Kira and Zabriana; feeling annoyed by their glare down and closed her door. I shiver at Zabriana's, though; she looked ready to murder her. When I glanced at Austin, he was looking at me both shocked and accusingly. I didn't know why he looked so accusing, I never did anything.

Cassidy pushed past her own cousin and grabbed Zabriana's wrist, dragging her towards the mall. She threw me my keys and I quickly put the alarm on my car before running to catch up with them. Cassidy stopped in front of the mall's doors and glowered at Zabby. "Talking to Kira is like conversing with a brick wall, she won't listen. Know your boundaries, she took boxing," Cassidy warned her.

Zabby smirked and straightened her back. "That's it? Boxing, she only took boxing? I took kick boxing, and different types of martial arts. What's she going to do to _**me**_?" she asked Cassidy.

Cassidy smirked, high-fiving her as she yelped with joy. "Yes, now someone is _**finally**_ going to kick her ass."

I laughed and they looked at me, jumping a bit. I felt slightly hurt that they didn't realize I was there, but I forced it down. They hugged me, seeing my hurt expression. "Oh Ally, you're so quiet we didn't hear you come… you'd make a fantastic ninja," Zabriana told me bluntly.

Cassidy snickered and they grabbed my arm, dragging me along with them in the mall. "It's shopping time!" they squealed.

I groaned in annoyance. I hated shopping.

* * *

It was rounding up to six in the evening, signalling that Zabby and Cassidy could shop forever. We've been to over nineteen stores, yet we haven't been to the movies yet. I really wanted to watch _Amazing Spiderman 2_, but they were wasting time. They had over twenty bags themselves, whereas I had three… _three_. I wanted to throw it in the car and get onto the movies. I was tired of waiting for so long. The mall alone was big and there were too much people. _One of the reasons I never come to Miami International Mall_, I thought dryly. Finally, they had moved onto the check out to buy their things. As we walked out of Forever 21, Cassidy sighed. "I'm wiped. I just wanna watch the _Amazing Spiderman 2_ and then go home," she said.

Zabriana made some type of noise of agreement. We walked back to my car and I unlocked the trunk, allowing us to throw our bags in them. Cassidy was sleeping over at Zabby's, so she found it necessary to buy a few pairs of pyjamas while she was shopping. I closed the trunk and got into the back. I handed Cassidy the keys and she gratefully took them. "To the movies!" she exclaimed happily.

It was around 6:54 when we got to the movies. We got had gotten out, not expecting our trip to be short. Once we had walked in, we had spotted Austin and his friends. They were laughing together and having a grand time. Austin slung his arm over Kira's shoulder as they stood in the middle of the theatre, no tickets in hand. I grabbed Cassidy and Zabriana's arm, signalling to them that I wanted to leave.

They shrugged my hand off and Zabriana walked forward. Cassidy and I followed her to the line, as she looked around in interest. "Oh my, look who's here, guys," I heard Kira snotty voice.

Zabby turned around and scowled. "Great, what a nice way to ruin such a nice evening," she sneered angrily.

Austin looked at me and then looked at his cousin. His arm tightened around Kira's shoulders, giving them a slight squeeze. I felt a bit jealous, but I wouldn't let anyone know that. Kira took a step forward, Austin, Trish and Dez following. "Hi Ally!" Dez exclaimed happily.

Austin and Trish turned to face him. "Dez!" they yelled.

He dropped his hand and stopped waving at me, confusion etching onto his features. I felt sorry for him, he had a childlike mind, so he didn't mind who he talked to. Yet, here he was, being forced not to talk to me. It's a shame, really. Kira rolled her eyes. "Leave him, guys. He's just being as stupid as he always his."

I saw Dez' face fall and I realized that he took those words to heart. I wanted to say something. "Kira, he's not stupid," Austin told her, "Leave him alone."

His voice had taken on an angry edge. It was one of Austin's pet peeves to have someone insult his best friends. "It's true, Austin, and you know it," Kira angrily told him. "As matter of a fact, I bet Dawson is, too. I mean, no depressed being could ever pass her classes and not fail."

Austin's nose twitched a sure sign that he was angry. I don't know why it made him mad to hear Kira say I was stupid, he didn't even like me. Zabby tapped on Kira's shoulder, interrupting her before she could say anything. Angrily, she turned to face her. "What the fuck do you _**want**_?" she hissed.

It was a wrong move, though. Zabriana didn't hesitate to punch Kira across her face. I gasped and Cassidy whooped out loud. Trish stepped up to me and pointed an accusing finger my way. "This fight is your fault!" she yelled.

She continued on in Spanish and I only watched as Zabriana and Kira threw punches at each other. It amazed me that both were short-tempered. "Dammit, Austin, you know she deserves this, leave the fight alone!" Cassidy yelled.

I turned around, ignoring Trish's insults my way, only to see the cousins arguing with each other. When I turned around, I saw Dez' look of confusion, and my heart went out to him. He didn't have a violent or angry side, he was either happy, sad, or confused, the three Dez emotions. There was a blow of a whistle and a security guard ran up to us.

A crowd had formed and people were cheering on the yelling and fighting. Suddenly, I felt faint and dizzy. I was going to pass out from all this attention. The whistling got louder and then, "Kira cheated on you six times with Elliot!"

Everything went silent. We all turned to face Cassidy and Austin. Cassidy looked angry, while Austin looked broken. I felt so bad; he had to hear from someone else that his girlfriend cheated on him multiple times. It was no secret that everyone knew Elliot and Kira had a thing going on, but Austin was oblivious to it. The security guard finally reached us, but he was out of breath. "You're lying," Austin whispered.

Kira ran over to Austin and Cassidy, holding onto his arm tightly. "Austy, don't believe her, she always lies," Kira cooed at him.

I blinked in confusion. How'd we go from fighting to relationship problems? _I'd rather be at home_, I thought to myself. "Austin, you're the _**only**_ person I'd never lie to, and you know that," Cassidy told him.

Her voice was calm and evened out. Zabby walked up to me and grabbed my arm. "Come on, let's get going," she said aloud.

Cassidy gave Austin one last look and left with us. As we walk out, I heard Trish swearing profusely at Kira. I wanted to go back and apologize and tell them it was all a lie, but I couldn't because Austin _**knew**_ I didn't lie.

* * *

The weekend had gone by quickly and I found myself back at school on a gloomy Monday morning. Everyone who shipped Kira and Austin were down that they had broken up. I wanted to laugh because they knew Kira was a cheater, yet they wanted them to happen so much. What was even sadder was that Kira wasted a two year relationship just by cheating.

I sighed and walked into class. I sat in the front beside Zabriana, who was supporting a bruise on her lower lip. She rubbed it absentmindedly and smiled at me. "Morning, Ally!" she chimed.

I winced. She was way too happy on a Monday. She rubbed her lip again and pouted in thought. "My twin is coming to the school," she told me.

I looked at her. She had a _**twin**_? It had shocked me completely. "To come and live with nonna and nonno, too. I don't want her here; we're too much alike," she said sadly.

If I were an anime, I'd sweat drop, right _**now.**_ Another Zabriana, the world will be destroyed. "What's her name?" I asked.

Zabriana looked at me and cracked a small smile. "Macy," she told me.

Clearly, her mom and dad were indecisive with names or decided that Zabby would have a more… brighter name. "Her name is _so_ boring," she told me.

I nodded in agreement, "And so is yours." I looked at her incredulously. Why was she so blunt? "But I like you."

I sighed and shook my head, smiling slightly to myself. Someone walked by and swiped my binder off my desk, laughing. I looked up and saw Kira, hand-in-hand with Elliot. They sat down in the back, glaring at me. I scowled and turned around. What the hell had I done? It was her fault for cheating. Just as I was going to pick my binder up, someone beat me to it and put it on my desk.

My eyes wouldn't move from those familiar blue high top Supras. I knew who it was, but I was too shocked to move. He coughed out 'you're welcome' and scuffled to the desk across from me. I looked up and saw Austin looking blankly at the board, Trish behind him, Cassidy beside her, and Dez on left. I looked at Zabi and she glanced at me. "What?" she whispered.

The bell rang and I sighed, shaking my head. It was weird, that's all. Austin didn't pick up my things for me, not anymore at least.

* * *

I envied Zabriana's choice of style. She made it work. Today she was wearing a pair of army print skinny jeans with rips in them. She had on black combat boots and a black cropped sweater that hung off her shoulders. It was then I realized she had a tattoo of a skull biting down on a rose on her left shoulder. It amazed me because 1, that was illegal since she was under age, and 2, I wonder who did it for her. "My uncle's a tattoo artist, he got it done for me, free of charge," she told me.

We were sitting under a tree in the field. Today, soccer practice was going on. Zabi had considered this a good spot because most of the boys were shirtless and they had the perfect body. "Austin's body's nice," she commented.

I looked at her, and she smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and laughed with her. The whistle blew and the coach had told them they could eat something and then come back to practice some more. Austin ran over to where Dez, Cassidy and Trish were sitting on the bleachers.

Oh yeah, Cassidy returned back to them since Kira was no longer with Austin. I sighed and took a pickle from my sandwich bag, prepared to eat it. It was snatched out my hand by Zabi and she crunched on it loudly. I shook my head and took out another on to eat. "They're coming," she announced loudly.

At first, I was confused, but then I saw Cassidy skipping over to us with Austin and the rest. I felt alarmed, why were they coming over here. "Hey guys!" Cassidy exclaimed. She sat down in front of me and grimaced at my pickles. "Ew, why eat pickles when you can eat a cucumber? They are pickled cucumbers anyways."

I bit down on it loudly and glared at her. She laughed and Trish and Dez cautiously sat down beside her. "That's because Ally prefers things that taste like vinegar and salt mixed together," Austin said, in a monotonous voice.

He sat down beside Dez, which made the small group complete in a circle. Trish was beside Zabi, which formed the other end, and Austin was beside me, our knees touching. I forced my blush down at the contact and watched as Dez pulled out a small cake from his bag. "Ahh, my cake," he said.

He took out a fork and began chowing down on it. Zabriana blinked a few times in confusion. "Don't worry, after a while, you'll get used to him pulling out random things from his bag." Zabi looked at Trish, slightly dazed and nodded. "I'm Trish de la Rosa, sorry about before. I – um… yeah, we're just really sorry, Kira's decisions influenced us, we meant no harm, really," she said.

Zabriana chuckled and nodded. "That's understandable, but I don't like her. Everything was off about her, her speech and the way she carried herself. I had no idea the next queen had been attending our school. I completely forgot to kiss her ass," Zabriana sarcastically sneered.

Trish laughed and wiped away imaginary tears from her eyes. "Oh, I like you. Sarcastic and rude, we're going to get along fine," she said.

Zabi smirked and I sighed. I stood up and wiped my hands on my sweats (well, Austin's, but who needs to know that?). "I think I'm going to head back in, I've got a big test to study for," I said.

I was going to walk off, but Austin dragged me back down on my butt and looked at me intensely. "Why are you leaving? I don't bite." He grinned maliciously. "Unless you want me to," he finished.

My heartbeat quickened and Cassidy pulled his hand away from mine. I'm pretty sure I looked scared under the malicious stare he was giving me, but what could I do? We haven't talked in two years. Trish sighed and I looked at my hands. He was really scaring me now and I'm sure he wouldn't allow me to leave. "Austin, leave her alone," Cassidy said.

Austin looked at her, his glare as sharp as a knife. "Why should I? Does even _**realize**_ why I am so mad at her? Why I _**hate**_ her?" he sneered.

Trish shook her head. "I think we got it all wrong, I don't think she'd ever, Austin," she tried to explain. "And everyone knows you don't hate Ally."

He glowered at her and stood up. "How can you be so sure she doesn't? She's probably playing the whole innocent girl shit, when she really isn't. Fuck it, everyone _**knows**_ I hate her," he sneered before walking off.

I looked at my hands. "I really don't know what I had done… but was it bad?" I asked Trish.

Trish looked at me and smiled apologetically. "It was bad; it's why we stopped talking to you. But I don't hate you, neither does Austin. He's just frustrated and confused, that's all," she tried to tell me in a motherly tone.

I sighed and bit my lip. "What did I do to you guys?" I asked.

She gasped and I looked at her, sadly. She ran a hand through her hair and her eyes widened. "You mean you really don't know?" I shook my head. What did I do? "You mean to tell me you _**never**_ broke Austin's heart by sleeping with your ex-boyfriend, Dallas?"

I gasped and looked at her. "Who told you that?" I asked her. "It's not true! I broke up with him because he was trying to force me to have sex _**with **_him."

Trish tilted her head. "Weird, Dallas and Kira said you did. Apparently there's a video of it, but no one's ever seen it."

I blinked back my tears and bit my lip. I lost my friends over lies? "Ally would never do that, and I told you guys that. Now she probably wants to cry." Dez pushed his cake underneath my nose. "Eat some; it'll make you feel better."

I giggled and took the fork Dez offered me. There was no way I could refuse this, he was just too nice.

* * *

When I got home, I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I walked over to the window and bit my lip in confusion. The house was empty. I looked to the driveway, finding it odd that they weren't any cars in it. I sighed and walked over to the mailbox, pulling out an envelope. Slowly, I opened it and read.

_Ms. Helen Rooster,_

_You've lost your status as a foster parent and are ordered to be in court next month on the fourteenth. You are being charged of fraud, child abuse and neglect. Your house has been taken away from you and your valuables have been removed from sight. You have fifteen days to leave your house and find a new place for the children to live. If not, you'll be arrested._

_This is an order and not an option. _

_Sincerely,_

_Court House of Justice_

I dropped the envelope and looked my car, the only car in the driveway. I walked over to it and blinked back the tears. I had nowhere to go, nowhere. My foster parent was arrested and everyone else was gone. I got into my car and put the key in the ignition, resting my head on the steering wheel. Where was I to go? I have nowhere to go. I looked up and smiled slightly to myself, remembering Zabriana's address. I pulled out of the driveway and began my drive to her neighbourhood.

Once I got to Zabriana's house, I parked in the driveway and got out. I hugged a dolphin stuffed animal to my chest and locked my car. Slowly, I walked up the stairs to the porch and knocked. I heard shuffling from the inside before someone answered the door. An old man with a hunched back peered down at me. "Bonjourno, chi sei?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "I can't speak Italian." He nodded in understanding and smiled brightly at me, repeating it in English. He had a thick Italian accent. "I'm Ally Dawson, I'm looking for Zabriana," I told him.

He nodded and turned around slightly. "Zabi, la porta!" he yelled.

He smiled at me and left, leaving the door slightly ajar. Fast footsteps came to the door and Zabriana opened it wide. She smiled at me and hugged me. "Ally, you remembered my address!" she squealed. I nodded and she looked at me, worried about the tears in my eyes. "What's wrong, girly?"

I couldn't help it, I burst into tears. "I have nowhere to go."

* * *

**Austin's a jerk, but that'll all change in a few chapters. What up? How are you guys? Hope you liked/loved it.**

**R&R**

**HollowedLover1379**


	3. Chapter 3

III

_**Mistakes are always forgivable, if one has the courage to admit them.**_

_**Bruce Lee**_

**Disclaimer: I'm just taking it in how I forgot to do this… um, I don't own Austin&Ally, and so Disney can stop badgering me. Geez, I have admitted it.**

* * *

I sat in Zabby's room, surrounded by articles of clothing. She was having a hard time finding me something to wear. I mean, I have all my shopping bags in my car (what? I didn't want to bring them in), but I'm too down to go and get them, so Zabby's going to get me a pair of pyjamas to wear. Just one problem, her size was different from mine. I wore a size four and Zabby wears a size nine. "I'm so sorry it's taking long, I've never been a size four in my life. My hips don't agree with yours, Als," she told me.

I snickered. She had really wide hips, but in a good way. She was extremely curvy, maybe even curvier than me perhaps. She jumped up and threw me a night gown. "Alright, I'll take your car keys and get you the things you bought so you have something to wear at school tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded and tossed her my keys. She skipped out of the room, closing the door behind her. I quickly undressed and dressed myself, before falling back on the bed. I sighed as the softness of it. As I was drifting off to sleep, there was a knock at Zabby's window. I looked to it and raised a brow. It was some guy trying to get in. He looked cold. I sighed and opened the window, allowing him in.

He hopped in and closed the window quickly, shivering slightly. Once he felt a bit warmer, he looked at me. "Who the duck are you?" he asked.

Well, replace duck with its old-fashion rhyming twin and you get his _actual_ sentence. I tilted my head his way and eyed his lip piercing curiously, before my gaze went down. He was wearing ripped skinny jeans, that hung low (he's a low rider, wow) and his shirt had holes in them and kind of looked like a vest, but wasn't. "I'm Ally Dawson… Zabriana's friend, who are _**you**_?" I questioned him.

Just as he was prepared to speak, a yell came from downstairs as the door opened. "Zabby, you and your friend have fun. It's bingo night at Claire's tonight!"

A faint bye was heard and then rapid footsteps came up the stairs. The pierced lip boy and looked around the room for a place to hide, and I _**tried**_ to keep my snicker in. "Shit, someone's coming."

He ducked down, burying himself in a pile of Zabby's clothing. The door opened and I turned to it. Zabby walked in, with my three bags. "Okay, I got them all. The Victoria Secret one has panties and bras for you." I paled, she was so blunt, and there was a _**guy**_ in the room. _Wait, she doesn't even know that,_ I thought. "The rest are dresses, pants and shirts. You're set ti –" She looked at her lump of clothing behind me. I sat on the bed, raising a brow at the pair of checkered Vans poking out from them. "Um, Jason, what the hell are you doing?" she asked.

The guy popped up from his spot and went to hug Zabby. I blinked and cleared my throat before he could even kiss her. Realizing I was still there, the guy looked at me weirdly (why do I always get the weird looks? I'm not even weird). "Um, hi…" I said, waving.

Zabby pushed him away and laughed awkwardly. "Ally, this is Jason, my boyfriend… who lives in fucking _California_. What are you doing here?" she asked him, punching his arm.

He winced and smiled brightly at her. Walking to the window, he pulled in a duffel bag with a mischievous look in his eyes. Zabby gasped and pushed him hard. "Oh my, you ran away from _**home**_?" she shrieked incredulously.

He nodded and grabbed her chin, kissing her softly. I grimaced at the sight of that and he pulled away. "To be with you, I'm going to stay with my cousins, though. But I have to go there before dawn hits. I told my parents I'd be staying with them," he sheepishly told her. "They're going to call them at nine."

Zabby grabbed his ear and glowered at him. "Okay, Jason, you need to go _now_," she hissed. "I'll even drive you! My nonna and nonno will kill me if they find out I was harbouring a boy in their house. Have you ever _had_ Italian grandparents before?"

He blinked and kissed her again. I wanted to separate them but they looked so damn cute together. Wait, nonna and nonna were Italian words? Damn… I thought they were Spanish. "Is my half-Dominican and half-Italian girlfriend mad? Don't be, I love you still," he cooed. She glowered at him and he pouted. "Awh, come on."

Zabby pulled on his ear and marched towards the door in her fuzzy pyjama shorts and tank top. "Alright, Ally find some shoes. We're dropping the idiot off at his family's."

I nodded slowly and stood up, putting on a pair of house slippers. I walked behind the both of them as Zabby yelled at her boyfriend, threatening to kill him. I looked confused; I thought she loved him too, what was going on? We got to the car and I sat in the back. Zabby started the car and put her hand on the wheel. "Okay, where do your cousins live?" He shrugged and she looked ready to hit him. "Alright, what's the name of one of them?"

He smirked. "Oh, names… err… Austin," he said.

My head snapped up and I looked at him. "Is his last name Moon?" I asked. He nodded and looked at me. "Oh… he lives down the street. The house in the cul-du-sac, it'll be the larger white one," I murmured.

Jason gave me a wide smile and I took the time gaze at his features. He was an average looking guy, not cute, but not ugly either. He had long hair and was wearing a bucket hat. And now that I wasn't shocked, he smelled of _weed_. I moved my head away from him and grimaced. "What's up with your friend?" he asked Zabby.

She sighed and pulled out of the driveway. "You smell like weed. You won't even last long in your family's house, you'd probably be thrown out because you smoke," she commented. "Maybe that's why you couldn't remember the address. Your brain is hella fried."

He laughed a bit and looked dazedly at the roof of the car. I was contemplating on how low his grades were and settled for around… well, I think he's failing. "You still love me," he replied after a while.

I looked at him as if he were stupid and Zabby sighed. "I'm just happy you got a scholarship into the MUNY, alright? That way we can be together for a longer time," she murmured. "And I'm happy you're the smartest weed head I know."

I stared in shock. He was smart? And Zabby was going to MUNY? I was too scared to hand in my application in fear of being rejected. The car stopped and I looked out the window. Austin's house hadn't changed much. "Ally, please walk the idiot to the front door with me."

I nodded and got out of the car with the both of them. We all walked to the front door and I was the one who was forced to ring the doorbell. I stepped back, feeling awkward in the long sleeping gown on me. "Damn, you're really short. That passes your knee and – hi, I'm Zabriana," she greeted as the door opened.

A young pre-teen gave us a look of boredom and I bit my lip, looking at the ground. "Can I help you people? We don't buy girl scout cookies, those shits are–"

"Nicholas Ryan Moon, do not swear!" I heard someone yell. He sighed and footsteps bounded their way towards us quickly. "Who is at the door anyways – Jason, when'd you arrive?" a woman asked.

Nicholas peered behind Zabby to look at Jason, before smiling. "Hey man, aunty did say you were coming. Show me how to cheat in COD, man!" he grabbed his hand and dragged him in with him. "Man, I've been waiting…" his voice trailed off.

I rubbed my nose and turned on my heel, walking off, but the voice stopped me. "Ally Dawson?" I turned to look at the woman and she smiled brightly. "Oh, look at you. It's been two years. How are you, darling?" she asked me. I gave her a weak smile and told her I was fine. She smiled back at me. "Maybe you and your friend can come over for dinner tomorrow?"

I was going to refuse, but I think Zabriana's love for all things food came out. "Oh my goodness, yes, I love food! We'll be here, I promise!" she exclaimed.

Mimi, that was the woman's name, nodded and gave me another smile. "Ally, I hope to see you again tomorrow. You two have a great night."

I nodded and smiled at her. When we got back in to the car, Zabby looked at me. "So… how much siblings does Austin have?" she asked me as she began driving again.

I sighed. "Three older ones and Nicholas is the youngest."

She squealed happily and droned on about wanting to meet them. I snorted. I couldn't wait until she met Mr. I-Have-No-Heart Mackle.

* * *

I was extremely tired as Zabby drove us to school the next day. All I wanted to do was fall asleep and never wake up again. I was so tired. To top it off, Zabby was wide awake and already happy to begin pulling pranks on teachers again (yes, she loves pranks. She reminds me of Austin, female version). We arrived at school and she parked in the _**teacher's parking lot**_ and I had the sneaking suspicion she knew she'd be getting yelled at soon. We got out and walked towards the school doors, and when we got in, I spotted four people waiting for us; Trish, Cassidy, Dez and _**Austin.**_

My heart raced quickly in my chest and I felt it was going to leap out of my throat. "Morning!" Cassidy chimed.

Zabby nodded and hugged everyone – including Austin, who looked confused with her actions – and pulled away. "Okay, does anyone have a matchstick?" she asked. Dez and Cassidy gave her a weird look, Trish laughed and Austin _**gave**_ her a box of matches. "Sweet!" She opened them and smiled. "Yes, now it'll work!" she whispered.

Austin chuckled and raised a brow. "I'm sorry, what will even work?" he asked her.

She looked up at him and smirked. "Walk with me, I have to tell you about my prank and then ask about your cousin."

He chuckled and shook his head, following her. "I can't believe you're dating Jason. He wouldn't shut up about you," he said.

Their voices trailed off as they walked away and Trish smirked. "Awh man, this could be good. I like her Ally, you choose well," Trish said.

I laughed uneasily. "Um… Zabby's at the school because she was expelled from her last one." It went silent between the four of us. "Yeah… she almost burned her principles office down. It was a… prank, though."

Cassidy blanched, Dez gave me a look that had fear in it and Trish was laughing loudly. If I was in an anime, I'd be sweat dropping by now. Yeah, I would.

* * *

**Not much Austin and Ally interaction in this chapter. However, the next one will be Auslly here and there and you'll see a slight waver in Austin's attitude. He'll be treating her better, and going back to the nice, naïve, blunt and musical Austin soon.**

**R&R, review what you liked/loved/hated.**

**HollowedLover1379**


End file.
